


it's everything you wanted (it's everything you don't)

by littlealmond



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, sagelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealmond/pseuds/littlealmond
Summary: a oneshot where sage is having nightmares about the riots, but wakes up next to brooklyn and she comforts her.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	it's everything you wanted (it's everything you don't)

_"sage! you have to get out of here!" mags yelled, trying to fight off one of the authorities._

_"i'm not going to leave you!" sage responded, before watching mags get tased down to the ground and wince in pain. seconds later, she felt her head hit the stairs. her breathing intensified and everything around her became dizzy. "brooklyn?" she murmured, trying to pick herself back up. someone ran into her from behind, slamming her head again the stairs even harder. everything around her went dark._

sage jolted up and started wheezing. she lifted her hand and rest it against her chest, feeling her heartbeat to calm herself down a little. she felt brooklyn beside her move around a little. she looked at sage and sat up as well, with concern written all over her face.

"sage? are you okay?" she asked. it was too dark to really see sage's face so she couldn't exactly read her emotions. but she could tell from the heavy panting and obvious sweating that she didn't exactly wake up from the best dream ever. sage didn't respond to her, she just turned her head to face her. "hey... what happened? did you have a bad dream?" brooklyn grabbed sage's free hand and squeezed it lightly. she used her other hand to rub the girl's arm.

"i just... i'm fine... you can go back to sleep..." sage whispered, letting go of brooklyn's hand and slowly slumping down on the bed, facing away from her. brooklyn mirrored her action of laying back down, but then wrapped an arm around sage's stomach.

she scooted close to her and lightly kissed her on the back of the neck. "sage... talk to me..."

sage sighed and closed her eyes. she took a deep breath and grabbed brooklyn's hand to reassure her. "i'm fine, brooklyn."

"you're not fine, sage," brooklyn said, resting her head against sage’s shoulder. "you can talk to me about anything, i'm here for you."

sage turned around slowly to look at brooklyn. with brooklyn's arm still around her lower torso, her hands traveled up to brooklyn's face to cup both her cheeks. she leaned in and placed an innocent kiss on brooklyn's lips. they pulled away, but neither opened their eyes, they just rested their foreheads against the other’s. sage breathed deeply out of her mouth, an action that sent chills down brooklyn’s spine. she then moved her body as close to brooklyn as possible and kissed her again, but this time it was filled with passion, anger, and sadness all at the same time. brooklyn instinctively kissed her back just as hard, but could soon tell something was really off. not long after they started, brooklyn heard sage start to cry. she pulled away immediately and looked at her.

"sage... please tell me what's going on. i'm getting worried about you..." brooklyn said, looking into her eyes with nothing but care, concern, and well... love.

sage pulled brooklyn in for a hug and sobbed. "i'm just so scared. i have been... ever since the riots."

brooklyn sighed sadly and and tightened the hug. “i’m sorry, sage. i’m sorry that happened to you, i’m sorry that i wasn’t there to help you. my biggest regret is not being there for you when you needed me most.” brooklyn pulled away from their embrace and grabbed sage’s face gently. sage’s hands fell to grip onto the collarbone of brooklyn’s shirt. she fidgeted with it and looked up at her. “i will never let anything like that happen to you again. i promise.” brooklyn kissed her on the forehead and sage moved her head to the crook of brooklyn’s neck. 

a few minutes went by before one of them spoke up again. “i’ve never felt this way about someone before,” sage whispered.

”felt what way?” brooklyn asked in the same quiet tone. her moved her hand down to caress sage’s arm. 

”you make me feel so safe. you make me feel like nothing can happen to me as long as i’m with you.” sage released herself from brooklyn’s grasp to look at her face. “as scary as it was, my worst fear isn’t the riots. my worst fear is losing you.”

brooklyn’s head tilted down a little. she smiled to herself and grabbed sage’s hand in her own. she intertwined their fingers. “you don’t have to worry about that,” she said, looking down at their hands.

sage squeezed her hand lightly, making brooklyn avert her eyes back to her. sage leaned in and kissed her. it was short, but sweet. “brooklyn... i think i’m falling in love with you,” she said with her lips curling into a shy smile.

brooklyn connected their lips again. sage could feel her smile into the kiss, which made her heart melt, and caused her to do the same. ”i think i’m falling in love with you too,” brooklyn grinned, once they pulled away.

sage smiled widely and cuddled into brooklyn’s side. brooklyn kissed her temple softly. sage then closed her eyes and fell asleep without fear of any nightmares about the riots coming back.

she truly did feel safe with brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @pyroposie


End file.
